Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to indoor tree fire extinguishing and monitoring systems for home protection. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a Christmas tree fire extinguishing system that is adapted to be installed within an indoor Christmas tree for monitoring for smoke and fire, for extinguishing the same, and for providing a means of communication to proper authorities and the homeowner in a fire event.
Decorating live pine trees over the Christmas holiday remains a popular option for many families and homeowners. For these families, the smell of a live pine tree in an indoor space and the look of a decorated, live tree engender nostalgia and warm feelings during the holidays. Most often, a live pine tree is cut at the base of its trunk and supported therefrom while a pan of water is introduced to this area in order to maintain the tree over a period of several weeks. The water is absorbed by the tree, preventing its pine needles from rapidly losing their green color and from falling from the tree branches and onto the floor. Providing water to the tree also maintains moisture in the tree and prevents drying out, which ensures the tree does not become an indoor fire hazard.
The primary issue with live trees each holiday season is that many families do not adequately maintain the tree and provide water therefor. The tree quickly dries out and its needles drop to the floor, creating a fire safety concern for the home. Most trees are also heavily decorated with ornaments, garland, and lengths of electrical lighting. This improves the tree's appearance, but also adds to the potential fire hazard if the tree is already ill-maintained by the owner. Any issues with the electrical lighting, such as overheating or spark generation, can quickly create smoking of the tree and even an open flame. This is particularly true during the winter months and in colder climates, where the air is much dryer and static electricity is particularly high. The combination of the dry air, a dry tree, and several fire sources creates a particularly dangerous mix that exposes many homes to fire and property damage.
To address this known concern in the field of Christmas trees, there exist many solutions for detecting and combatting fire that may be generated therefrom. These devices include different types of extinguishing methods, such as water hoses and chemical fire extinguishers, and further include system elements that detect heat or smoke in order to trigger the extinguishing means. While these existing devices address the fire concern, they fall short of ensuring complete protection for the homeowner if the fire that erupts is more than the extinguishing system can handle or spreads to nearby indoor items. What is required is a fire extinguishing system in conjunction with an alert system that can notify a distant homeowner and fire authorities, while also offering a notification of the event to those still in the home by way of a fire alarm.
The present invention is disclosed as a new and novel Christmas tree fire extinguishing system that includes a compressed fire-suppressing agent, along with a system that monitors the tree conditions and offers a means of alerting others of the event. The fire-suppressing agent is held within a housing at the base of the tree, while the system control unit monitors smoke and heat sensors in the tree. A length of fire-retardant hose is routed along the tree trunk, while a plurality of hose nozzles is disposed along the hose length in conjunction with a plurality of sensors adjacent thereto. The system elements include an automated activation means, an audible alarm, a fire alert communication means to local fire authorities and to the homeowner, as well as a backup power source for continued use while deployed. The goal is to improve overall safety of the home and those therein in the event the Christmas tree ignites, whereby the event is addressed directly and alerts are sent to others in case the fire spreads beyond the control of the system.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to fire extinguishing systems. These devices generally relate to systems with fire suppressing agents, fire or smoke detectors, and a system that is adapted to suppress the event if the system is triggered. However, none of the prior art references contemplate a second layer of home protection, wherein a communications system is provided that is activated when the fire suppressant is triggered. This added layer of protection alerts the homeowner that may not be present in the home, audibly alerts those in the home, and sends a distress signal to fire authorities who may then respond or contact the home to inquire if assistance is necessary. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,702 to Trumback is one such device that discloses a fire extinguishing system for a Christmas tree, which includes a base that supports the tree and includes a reservoir of water to be utilized in conjunction with a foam material to create the fire extinguishing agent. The water and foam material are mixed using a pump before being dispensed, wherein activation of the system is controlled by a relay connected to a plurality of fire sensors disposed within the tree and connected to the base. While disclosing a means of extinguishing a fire, the Trumback has several drawbacks, including the use of foam as an extinguishing agent, the assembly being utilized to support the tree itself, and further for lacking a means of notifying authorities or the owner in the event of a fire or activation of the system.
Similar to the Trumback device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,610 to Kordes discloses a Christmas tree fire extinguishing system that includes a base for supporting the base of the tree, and a pair of flexible extinguisher tubes extending from the base for carrying fire extinguishing foam therefrom. Fire extinguisher canisters excrete the foam material into the tubes upon activation by way of a heat sensor, which actives the system to arrest a fire detected in the tree. Like the Trumback device, the Kordes device has the drawbacks of using a foam extinguishing material, a structure adapted to support the tree, and a capability gap with respect to notifying the homeowner or fire authorities in the event of activation.
Another device U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,586 to Cawley, which discloses an apparatus for suppression of a Christmas tree fire, wherein a canister of fire suppression material is provided that connects to a conduit routed along the tree trunk. A smoke or fire detector is disposed along the conduit, along with a plurality of nozzles for directing the fire suppression material from the conduit. A solenoid valve and an electrical control relay control the application of the fire extinguishing material and control power to the tree. While disclosing a conduit having a multiple nozzles for expelling fire extinguishing material, the Cawley device fails to disclose all elements of the present Christmas tree fire extinguisher system, particularly as it relates to the control and notification means of the system.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,963,343 to Hopkins discloses a Christmas tree fire extinguishing device that includes a pressurized vessel of fire-retardant that is discharged through a flexible hose and expelled through an outlet adapted to be disposed at the apex of the Christmas tree. An audible alarm is provided, along with a trigger that includes a low-melting point metal alloy that acts as a switch. Once activated, the fire retardant is expelled into the tree from its apex and the alarm is sounded. While the Hopkins device contemplates an audible alarm, it lacks the ability to notify authorities or the homeowner of a trigger event if neither is present at the time of the event.
The present invention is an improvement to those Christmas tree fire extinguishing systems in the art, wherein the present invention contemplates not only a means to combat the fire directly, but a means of communicating to a homeowner and to fire authorities in the event of a fire. It is contemplated that the present invention would decrease the likelihood of fire spreading from a tree fire, while further limiting property damage if the fire were to spread. The ability to quickly communicate to fire authorities and the homeowner allows for swift action to be taken to combat a fire, while the fire suppression system is automatically triggered to cease the fire before it spreads.
It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing Christmas tree fire extinguishing and monitoring systems. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.